fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Defeat of the Lions: Showdown of Darkness! Gia vs Haru
---- Defeat of the Lions Arc Showdown of Darkness! Gia vs Haru ---- Previously... "Carly!" Haru cried out as he watched her crash. He took in Gia's form. She had horns sticking out of her head with a black marking on her forehead. She also had a white toga on. "How did you-?" Haru began to ask but trailed off. "It's my special ability. It's the one your master was talking about. I call it Summoning Soul. It allows me to take over the powers of any demon that's sealed inside me. This one specializes in Darkness Magic." she explained. "Why am I standing here explaining to you lowlifes anyway? Not like you'll survive long enough to tell about it." she said darkly. Haru clenched his teeth and his fists. "We'll see about that!" he roared and prepared to fight. Gia let out a battle cry as the two leaped for each other to begin their battle. ---- Haru and Gia clashed in the middle of the room, their dark auras radiating as they pushed out their power. Their angry and determined to win glares locked with one another. "So you're just like me huh?" Gia ground out, using all her force to push him back. Haru grunted and applied the same amount of force, determined to win the shoving match. "Like I'd ever consider myself to be on your level, scum!" he bit back. Gia's glare only intensified. The two jumped back, deciding the shoving match was too close for their likings. "I've had enough of your mouth, ingrate!" she growled at him. She charged up a ball of dark energy within her palms. "Soul Extinctor!" she shouted and launched the dark orb at him. Quickly, Haru called out a spell of his own. "You're not the only one who can use the darkness! Hades Scream!" he shouted as he took a deep breath, gathering all the dark energy within him and let it out in a deafening scream that cancelled out the ball, sending it back to her. The ball hit Gia and caused a cloud of smoke to appear. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, Haru gathered the dark energy within him once more to end the battle. "This is the end for you! Genesis Zero!" he roared. The dark energy he had been storing shot out of his finger tips and became more than a thousand phantoms. He directed his hands to the cloud of smoke Gia was behind and the phantoms swarmed her. The wall behind her exploded, causing an even larger smoke cloud. Haru panted and prepared for another attack, but nothing came. Believing he had won, he ran back to his teammates. "Cara! Reed! Are you two okay?" he asked, attempting to pick them up. Cara managed to lift herself into a sitting position and Reed propped himself on the remains of the wall behind him. "We're fine, is it over? Did you win?" Reed panted, wincing in pain. "You're all idiots if you think he won so easily." Gia said smugly as the cloud cleared to reveal her without a scratch. Haru's eyes hardened as he stood again for battle. "I didn't expect that to defeat you, but how? Those phantoms can extinct very souls. How did you survive?" he questioned. Gia put her hand to her chest in mock sadness. "You were trying to kill me? And you're saying that was your best effort?" she said, tone dripping in disappointment. "Since you're obviously ignorant, I'll show you what a real killing effort looks like." she said darkly, a grin drowning in malice forming on her face. She once again gathered dark energy within her palms, but didn't gather it into a ball. Instead, she let it out through her fingertips like Haru had done before. "Darkness Stream!" she roared, sending thousands of dark hands to Haru and holding him in the air. "Augh!" Haru cried out as the arms held him aggressively in the air. Gia laughed sadistically at his misery as she floated toward his being in the air. Reed managed to stand up, ignoring his pain. "Cara! We gotta help Haru!" he ordered. Cara nodded and summoned her own sword, running after Reed to attack alongside him. "Not so fast." Suddenly, Reed and Cara were pushed back by a gust of wind. Reed fell on his head, knocking him unconscious while Cara did a flip in the air and landed on her feet. "Reed! Are you okay? Say something!" she cried out, noticing his condition. "Who are you?!" Cara spoke, anger in her tone. Gia laughed at the scene playing out below her. "Since you're just itching for battle," she ground out to Cara and an unconscious Reed. "I'll leave those two to you, Adonis." she smiled at the boy below her. Adonis nodded without facing her and prepared to face Cara. "You'll suffer the same fate of your useless friend. Surrender now and your death won't be as gruesome." he said in a monotone voice. Cara looked to Reed's unconscious being. ''"It looks like I have no choice. I have to fight him!" ''Cara thought to herself. She stood up, her face scrunched in anger at what her opponent had said about her friend. "I'll make you regret those words!" Cara roared as she drew her sword and lunged at him, beginning her own battle. Category:Storyline